Evening Walks
by emeraldflame91
Summary: During the summer after their sophomore year, Matt is invited to attend a family camping trip with Will. On one of their evening walks, Will exposes her vulnerable side when the topic of her father comes up in a discussion. A Will-centric fic.


**Evening Walks**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own W.i.t.c.h. or any of the characters.

**Time period:** Three years after the end of the second season. The summer after Will, Matt, and Cornelia's sophomore year in high school.

* * *

Will scraped her sneaker against the soft, ruddy earth. The gradually dimming sunlight dappled vibrant spots onto the sparse but lush vegetation that was scattered throughout the campground. The plant life here mainly consisted of thick, gnarled weeds with the odd purple or white bell shaped flower branching off of one of the thick vines. Other than that, there would be large stretches of land that contained nothing other than the dull, powdered, too-red dirt, making Will feel as though she were trapped in an abysmal desert with no hope of escaping.

As a child she would drag her feet through the annoyingly colored soil, wondering when she would locate any signs of life other than the residents in a sea of varied recreational vehicles. The machines were bizarrely colored, ranging from chartreuse or lime green buses to plain white trailers that came in an assortment of sizes. They ranged from twenty feet long, and broad, to short and stocky ones that made her question how people could dwell in such a minuscule confinement.

Will would meander through the rows of seemingly endless automobiles, her sticky, sweaty hand firmly clasped in her mother's when they went on their special evening walks. The questions would always be the same. "Mommy, where are the plants?" or "This place isn't one big desert, is it? Because if it is the people here won't get enough water. They shouldn't have to go thirsty!" Susan would always supply her daughter with a reassurance that plants did indeed exist on the campground, and that if Will looked closely enough, she could find them.

Then, swinging her little girl's hand back and forth, she would guide her to an area at the very back of the mundane residence nestled behind all of the foreboding shadows of vehicles and quaint wooden cabins. In front of them laid a path composed of that same dreaded dirt, but elevated green weeds outlined the ribbon of earth. Diversely colored flowers stemmed from their arm-like appendages, and the weeds were also surrounded by the odd patch of pink, crimson, or periwinkle wildflowers.

The weeds continued to wind down a hill and far beyond, creating what Will thought of as her own personal garden. She knew that water triggered the growth of plants, and that in years to come, if the campground was gifted with enough rainfall, the wildflowers would prosper and multiply, and mother earth would be graced with the fruits of her labor.

This was where Will currently stood, fiddling with her gray baseball cap, waiting for Matt in a state of patience and slight boredom. This year she insisted that he come along on their yearly family camping trip, practically groveling at her mother's feet as soon as she had set the date. The thought of having to endure her mom's and new stepdad, Dean's "mushy gushy" behavior for an entire week didn't exactly appeal to her. She now made it a goal to invite – or force - someone to attend the ritual every summer so she wouldn't have to suffer.

Distracting herself from thoughts of her restructured family, she noted that Clifton Campground must have undergone a drought in the past year, because there were significantly less wildflowers. The only ones that seemed to be clinging to the last vestiges of life were the fragile periwinkle flowers. Their velvet petals drooped pathetically, reminding Will of the frown that Cornelia would wear upon the refusal of a shopping invitation.

An energetic utterance of the word, "Yank!" and the sensation of her ponytail being tugged through the opening in the back of her hat tore Will out of her mental record. She pivoted on her heel, coming face to face with Matt, who wore an amused smile.

"Hello, stranger." She returned his smile with one of her own. It was animated, mischievous. "Ready to go?"

"You betcha." He carefully observed the area, his eyes darting to and fro. "You were right, Will. This place is cool. It's kinda pretty."

"Yeah, but there aren't many flowers this year. Cornelia would like it here. She'd be right in her element. Literally."

"You could get Irma to give this place a little rainfall. It needs some."

"Nah. You already know that we can't use our powers for things like that."

"You could use them on the premise that you're preserving nature." He shot her a conspiratorial grin.

"Yeah, right. Nice try. Now are we talking or walking?"

"Both."

"That's more like it," her abbreviated thought died on her lips as a more pressing issue formed in her mind, "but first…" she closed the distance in between their bodies, "there's this…" Will firmly grabbed him by the face and settled her lips on his, kissing him hungrily. Energy surged through her body as his arms coiled around her waist and he returned the affection, his mouth caressing hers just as ardently.

After a few minutes of enthusiastic kissing, his hand slithered upwards, and he tickled the back of her neck, a signal that he needed to come up for air. She broke away from him with a slight gasp that she quickly masked with a false cough, knowing that he would tease her if he noticed the noise. Matt was usually the one to exhibit signs of kissing induced exhaustion. Whenever Will did this, she received "crap" for it. If he knew that she was tired at his expense, it led to her downfall. She would be met with lighthearted sarcastic remarks, which proved to be annoying at times. Predictably enough, his taunting words would sometimes earn him blows to the chest.

In the case that he had noticed her slip up, she took the route of diversion, electing to say something that had been on her mind for quite a while. "Damn! I've wanted to do that all day long! Whew!" Her eyes widened and she smiled furtively, giving him a wink.

"No kidding. Are you sexually frustrated or something?"

"You could say that," she laughed, the sound escalating as she listened to his rushed breathing. "Actually, I think being around Mom and Dean did it. We can't exactly shove our tongues down each other's throats when they're around, can we?"

Matt's body shook in silent laughter. "No, Queen of the Blunt, you're right." Will gave him another minute to catch his breath, a trace of a grin finding its way onto her lips when he released her. He linked his hand with hers, and they set off down the austerely ornamented path, their pace almost matching. "So, Angel, what time do we need to be back?"

"The same time as last night, rocker boy – before dark. And judging from the area we're in, I'd say that's in about an hour."

"'Kay. Sounds good." He swung their twined hands back and forth the same way her mother had done all those years ago. The memories began to resurface.

"Y'know, Mom and I used to go for walks around here when I was a kid. She discovered it and then showed it to me when we were out one night. It kinda became our spot," she recounted, squeezing his hand.

"Really? That's cool. It was a mother-daughter thing, huh?"

"Yeah. Well she was the only person I could share it with at the time…" she vaguely hinted at the absence of her father.

This stopped Matt dead in his tracks. He paused and sighed feebly. The topic of Will's relationship with her dad didn't usually emerge in their conversations. It was generally mentioned in passing, and while Matt's initial reaction was always helplessness, it would shift into comfort, and he would soothe her to the best of his ability.

His voice was low and benign as he spoke. "Will, babe." He clutched Will's hand, tugging it, urging her to abandon her thorough inspection of nature's picturesque view and gaze at him instead. She obeyed the gentle pressure of his fingers and turned to face him. His glance was strong and steady, but it also held compassion and understanding.

"Yeah?" Her amber eyes were filled to the brim with fortitude, perseverance, and unyielding power - all of the qualities that embodied Will Vandom. Matt knew these qualities would always exist in her warm, intense gaze.

All three emotions reminded him of the resolute air she possessed on the battlefield in their seventh and eighth grade years. These emotions would heighten as she zipped through the sky on her tri-colored Guardian wings, aiming bolts of lightning in the direction of those who dared to harm her friends or _her Matt_. If he were honest with himself, that look had the ability to horrify him beyond belief (not that he would ever verbalize this), for Will harnessed a distinct ferocity that none could match, and she was a force to be reckoned with.

Even now, her eyes seemed to contain that blaze, but underneath all of the strength he saw hurt. A hurt she hadn't confronted yet, a hurt he wanted his resilient angel to tackle. He wanted her to conquer it in his arms. He wanted her to cast aside the "tough girl" mask and discover the importance of being in touch with one's emotions; he wanted her to embrace vulnerability, but only when she was ready.

Matt leisurely drew her into his hold, removed her baseball cap, and pressed his cheek into her hair. "I am _so_ sorry." He kissed her locks, inhaling the scent of what he thought was cinnamon. When he didn't receive a response, he began to ponder…

How come everything about her was so warm and lively when she had endured a past wrought with her father's neglect? That, he didn't know. He assumed that her durable exterior acted as a survival mechanism. It was something that allowed her to lead a relatively "normal" life and keep a cap on her personal drama. It was also having the exact opposite effect, Matt realized. If Will wasn't able to come to terms with her past, how could she really _live?_ How could she fully be Wilma Vandom if she still had this burden weighing her down?

True, Tony Vandom had come back into his daughter's life and made an effort to become more involved, but he had suddenly moved to Heatherfield with a new fiancé in tow - an announcement he had unexpectedly bestowed upon Will in the midst of their father-daughter time. He had done it without her approval, without having her get to know the woman first. The two hadn't been acquainted for more than a minute when Tony had made the announcement. That didn't earn him any brownie points in Matt's book when Will told him about the occurrence.

Come to think of it, he didn't know how she felt about the situation _now_. Was it something she had dropped like a rubber playground ball in a fiercely competitive game of hot potato? Or was it a fact that she still carried with her, unbeknownst to anyone but herself, deep in her heart of hearts? She said she had forgiven her dad on the outside, but was that really how she felt on the inside?

It didn't help that he knew very little about her dad's involvement in her current life. But based on his observations in past years, it had been common at first and then dwindled. He had attended one of Will's swim meets in her eighth grade year - the same one that she had cheated in due to her own fear and insecurity of losing Matt – and he had met Matt a few days later, when the older man had learned of his relationship with Will and invited him over for dinner.

He had occasionally gone over to Tony's apartment with Will when she requested his company. When asked why, she supplied that it was "just for fun." (In his opinion, he viewed his presence as more of a support system, something that evoked a sense of security, but that wasn't something she was about to own up to, and it wasn't something he would coerce her into admitting.) The man seemed nice enough, but there were times that he was far too enamored with his wife, Sarina, to even give Will the time of day.

This had infuriated Matt, and on one particular visit he let Tony know. He suggested in a blunt manner that the older man tear his "acutely engrossed goo-goo eyes" away from Sarina and focus them on Will, who was struggling with her algebra homework. (She still had a hard time even with Matt's assistance.) It was absolutely mind boggling to Matt that he, a mere teenager, had to instruct a "parent" on how to do their job.

As the months elapsed, Will didn't field anymore requests that he tag along on sporadic visits to her dad's house. He knew that his outburst wasn't the cause. On the contrary, she had given him a thorough "thank you" in more ways than one when he had escorted her back to her mom's apartment later that evening. When he voiced any inquiries about the state of Will's relationship with her father, she would brush Matt off with a, "It's going okay. It's kinda always the same."

Her reaction was likewise when he asked about their visits. He didn't press the issue, for if he did, he knew that he'd have to combat her infamous temper. And honestly, one of her explosions was something he would rather not deal with. Matt cared about her with all of his heart, but he figured that Will would open up when she was ready. There was no use in forcing her.

So Matt was in the outside circle when it came to his girlfriend's family life, or at least, as far as "Tony-the-scumbag-Vandom" was concerned. All he could do for the time being was show Will he was there for her and that he would _never_ leave her. That's what he was doing now as the humid evening air exhaled and pulsated around them. It occurred to him that Will had not uttered a single word during his several minutes of silent contemplation. "You okay there, Will?" he hugged her tighter, letting a hand glide through her ponytail.

"Yeah. Just enjoying the view," she spoke with an entertained air. He could feel her voice and laugh reverberating against his chest.

"Seriously, how are you? It's not like you just brought up a homework question. This isn't easy stuff to discuss or even think about. What are you thinking?" He lifted his head, gazing into her eyes and giving her a worried, piercing look. This time her visage spoke of her love for him, as she was beaming widely.

"I'm thinking that I'm lucky to have you."

"Really?" He arched an eyebrow.

"Really. I mean it."

"Anything else?" he asked gently, rubbing her back with one hand.

Will frowned, her ginger eyebrows knitting together. Matt's tender concern always evoked mixed feelings. She both loved it and resented it. She enjoyed it because it made her feel venerated and doted on, and she disliked it because she was cognizant of her independence. Will had never been the biggest fan of relying on people for moral support, because as far as she was concerned, she could handle her problems alone. There was nothing more annoying than being fussed over as if she were still a frail, helpless child. Any possessive behavior was like a repeat of her youth. It was like dealing with her protective mother, who watched over her little Will with an all too keen eye.

Letting out a sigh, she stared back at him, impressed by the patience he was demonstrating. She had always been convinced that if she looked up the phrase "laid back" in a modern dictionary, there would be a picture of her boyfriend, Matt Olsen, pasted beside the definition. His current expression affirmed her private joke. He appeared to be intent as he looked back at her, his blue eyes relaxed yet expectant.

Will exhaled deeply, her glance still glued to his. She burrowed her shoe into the earth, her grasp on him tightening for, yes, moral support. It was only when his right hand ghosted to her back that the three words hit the clammy air, leaving an impact on herself as well as Matt. "It's just hard," her voice was steady, but the second sigh that escaped her lips gave away her pain. The ache began to weigh down on her abdomen.

"I know." Matt stroked her cheeks, his fingers gentle. His heart hurt as his wish was finally granted and lone tear trickled down her pale cheek. She blinked, wanting nothing more than to turn her face out of his line of vision, but the sense of caring and warmth that emanated from his features kept her from doing so.

Three years and a single tear. Matt didn't feel as though he needed anything more. The fact that Will had just exposed herself made him feel extolled and humbled. He was probably the only one in her life who now held the sacred privilege of seeing Will and her emotions in such a raw and real form.

He brushed the tear away with his thumb. "I love you," he murmured, drawing her in for a sweet kiss. This time her mouth was tender and supple against his. Her body melded to his the way candle wax would bind to a table top, compactly, smoothly. She sought solace in his careful hold and in the light touch of his lips. He parted from her a few minutes later, his mouth making a soft suctioning sound; his lips quirked into a smile as he brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"I love you, too, Matt." She smiled back at him, the gesture adoring. Will rolled onto her tiptoes, planting a brief kiss on his cheek. When she was back on the ground, the two shared a silent look; he thanked her for her unyielding trust, and she graciously acknowledged his devotion. Both were emotions that the two couldn't put into words. Will had a feeling that such an action would result in another proclamation of love, and she suspected that Matt felt the same.

"Feeling better?" he questioned, stroking her cheek once more.

"Yes." He could tell she was genuine from her relieved expression and the way she brushed her cheek against his hand in contentment.

After a few moments, Matt punctured the ease filled quiet with a roguish and very Matt-esque remark. "Well, that was intense. Fancy a walk, m'lady?" he joked, letting go of her and offering her his arced arm in a falsely chivalrous manner.

"What are you, my knight?" she retorted dryly, rolling her eyes and batting his arm away. She grabbed his hand instead, interlacing their fingers together.

"Maybe, maybe not," he supplied, shrugging with mock nonchalance. He went above and beyond with the act, raising her hand to his lips and dramatically kissing it. She wrenched her hand free from his when it was back at his side, grabbing his face and moving it back and forth in light motions. The gesture was a mild kind of rough-housing that entertained them both.

"Over my dead body, Olsen." Will released her playful grip on his cheeks and slipped her hand into his. She winked at him and then her expression became solemn, inquisitive. "How much time do we have left?"

Matt peered down at his watch. "Fifty minutes." Her eyes widened. Time had seemed to freeze when she had been lost in her own thoughts; it had come to a complete crawl when she had let her guard down. She couldn't believe that their detour had been so abbreviated.

"Cool. Let's go." She started forward. He followed her lead, their footfalls eventually becoming even and rhythmic when he caught up from his spot slightly behind her.

Thinking that her boyfriend's jokes had halted, Will savored the comfortable quiescence that settled over them. That was one of the many things she loved about her relationship with Matt, their silences were rarely awkward. Unfortunately, her sense of encouragement was disrupted when she heard him laugh lightheartedly. What was he up to now? "Hey, Will. Didn't you say something about snakes in this field yesterday?"

"Uh, yeah. Rattlesnakes love it here. I saw a few when I was a kid, but they're probably asleep now."

"You're not afraid of rattlesnakes?" he mocked, knowing the last thing Will would fear was a lethal reptile. She could broil it with the mere flick of her fingertips.

Sensing the liveliness in his tone, she played along with her own wry remark. "What kind of stupid question is that? Of course I'm not afraid of rattlesnakes. I could turn those suckers into a gourmet stew. Would you like tomatoes or onions in that?" She raised an eyebrow and smirked at him. He chuckled loudly.

"That actually sounds kinda interesting… Rattlesnake stew..."

"Ewww! You're crazier than I thought. Your Shagon days did a number on you. Or ten." Now it was her turn to swing their joined hands as they strolled through the outdoor wonderland.

The second state of silence was brief, for Matt still had no intention of dropping his antics. He wouldn't cease the behavior until another smile danced on her face or a laugh spilled from her lips. So he persisted, his light, sarcastic voice cutting through the quiet. "Don't worry, Will, I'll protect you from the snakes." His mouth curled into a sneer. He dropped her hand and reached around to tickle her stomach, chortling when she reflexively slapped it away. This didn't stop him from continuing and grinning when she laughed jovially. The sound of her strong and bright laugh was sweeter than any of the music he loved.

He tickled her for another minute, stopping when she succeeded in making his hands pink from her attempts to ward him off. An arm slipped around her waist. Hers coiled around his shoulder and she nudged her head against the top of his arm. She opted to fuel his fire and enjoy the carefree mood that had draped itself over them like a fleecy blanket. "Oh, yes, Matt, I need your protection! Protect me from those awful snakes with your strong, manly, Regent's arms!" she spat derisively, squeezing his right bicep for effect.

Matt gave her an amused smile. "Will do, Angel. But I don't think the beauty incarnate needs much protection. She's rather scary, actually. Her name's Will Vandom and she's the most badass girl I know," he quipped half-jokingly. He glanced down at her and winked.

Will felt her cheeks heat at his compliment. She gave him a dazed beam. It abated after a moment and was replaced with a leer. "Y'know, you're also supposed to bow and kiss my feet while you're in my presence. Same with Cornelia since she's as cocky as Caleb."

"I'd rather be strangled by lizard-zilla than kiss Cornelia's feet."

"That makes two of us. I'd rather be strangled by lizard-zilla than kiss either of their feet."

"The only feet I plan on kissing are yours." Matt smirked, unceremoniously stuffing Will's hat back onto her head, which she rearranged accordingly.

"That's the way I like it," she effused teasingly, but her countenance showed disapproval and disgust at the thought of the literal act.

The two resumed walking in companionable silence, savoring the feeling of the dim sunlight kissing their skin and the elevated weeds tickling their legs as they waded through the ocean of green and red. This was enough for the time being, and their calm journey wore on until they reached a small patch of opulent grass that forked off to the left of the path. It was surrounded by other plots that were white with drought and decay. They were stark in comparison to their own special spot, which was seemingly diminutive amongst the large expanse of earth. Their rich private area held just enough room for two.

Just as he had done the evening before, Matt collapsed into the lush carpet of grass, sprawling out with stretched and loosened limbs, waiting for Will to settle herself in his hold. She lay down beside him, resting her head on his shoulder and winding an arm around his stomach. He held her close, his arms crooking around her waist and his hands splaying out on her back. The moment was idyllic and tranquil. There was no need to seal the recent occurrences with a languid kiss, for all they needed right now was to be immersed in the serenity of their surroundings and to relish each other's company.

The young teens did just this as they lay there, watching the heavens gradually become streaked with the subdued oranges, pinks, purples, and blues of a sunset. The sky was a masterpiece of pastels and fireflies flitted about, their lights glistening merrily as they pirouetted through the air in a tantalizing dance, and Will and Matt were wrapped in a quiet embrace.

In that simple, beautiful moment Will became lost in brief reflection. She couldn't help but think that this had been one of her favorite evening walks. It had been emotionally draining, yes, but she had finally given Matt a piece of her heart she hadn't given to many others. She knew that in time she would expose more of her past to him. Whether it would be in measured amounts or an explosion, she didn't know, but Will did know that she treasured him. He was her best source of consolation, just as she was his. She was his home and he was hers.

In that moment she had nothing but her spot in his arms and he had his spot in hers. That was all that mattered and that was all that would ever matter.

* * *

Author's Note: This is going to be rather long, as I have some explaining to do. If you can't deal with it, don't read this a/n. If you can, then go on ahead. Here we go. So the idea of Will and Matt going on a walk while camping emerged back in March. The dialogue about the rattlesnakes was the only thing that formed, and as soon as I sat down to write this it became a full blown character study of a fanfiction as opposed to a drabble or a drabbleshot.

All right, here's the deal with Tony and why I made him the way he is in this story... The man's not an all out douche or anything like that. I give him credit for coming back into Will's life and trying to improve their relationship, but I really found myself empathizing and sympathizing with Susan in "N is for Narcissist." She was right, one day doesn't make up for years of neglect. Tony redeemed himself, yes, but the present doesn't negate or alter the past in any way, shape, or form.

Also, the fact that he didn't even have Will get to know - much less meet - Sarina before telling her that they were engaged was just wrong. You don't do that to your daughter. It's downright screwed up. In my mind, this tiny fact showed that Tony held Sarina in a higher regard than he held Will, and Will is his own flesh and blood, his daughter. Sure Will had a smile on her face and was hugging her father and soon to be stepmother at the end of "Q is for Quarry," but I felt that Tony's behavior in that episode left room for a LOT of questions. It only seemed natural to me that during Will's visits his attention would be directed elsewhere when he should've been paying attention to her. Maybe you think that was too much of a stretch, but I don't. -shrugs-

So that's why Tony comes off as malevolent. I think if he revised his behavior a bit more then he and Will could have a great father-daughter relationship. But I guess it all depends on the writer and what they choose to do with that aspect of Will's life. But of course, I could just be acting like an unforgiving brat. Tony does deserve to be forgiven, and I'm sure Matt DOES forgive the man, but he'll never forget. I know I forgive Tony. Perhaps I'll have him straighten out and apologize for everything he's done to his daughter. Yay fanfic ideas!

As for any behavior that seems very self-insertionist, or behavior that I can relate to - i.e. Will resenting her mother's protection and also resenting Matt's to a certain extent, and Matt not knowing if Will has forgiven her father - I wasn't exactly _trying_ to project. Based off of what we've seen of Miss Vandom in the animated series, I didn't think it was unreasonable to assume that Will, much like myself, is very independent, and because she's been raised by her concerned mother that possessive behavior isn't exactly her favorite thing in the world. Which is ironic because she's so possessive of Matt and vice versa.

And then Matt not knowing if Will had forgiven her father... Let me put it this way... If a girl doesn't grow up with a functional father-daughter relationship it cuts her deeply. VERY deeply, as you may very well know. Some women don't even get over it until they're much older and it changes their life for the worse. I thought it would be realistic if Will still held on to some of those feelings. I'm sure they would vanish in time and that she would forgive her father, but I also think that Matt's constant presence in her life (his unyielding support and ability to stand by her side could ironically remind Will of her father's inability to do so), and Will watching Matt interact with his own father act as a reminder that she's had it rough.

I was kinda worried about characterization, specifically the way I chose to portray Matt's goofy side that was less than sarcastic at times, but I figure that most people have a goofy side and that it would be fun to show Matt's. Plus, it evolved into his infamous, lovable sarcasm. Other than that, I think I got my Wilma and my Mattie right on target. And without any help from a beta, too! YAYY! If you disagree let me know civilly, but I'm feeling pretty confident.

All right. Rant over. Hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
